


Honor Thy Queen

by Reinara_d_kitsune



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Boss is Religious-sort of?, Boss is Smart, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic Character, Clothing Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Pole Dancing, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Strip Tease, Undercover, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinara_d_kitsune/pseuds/Reinara_d_kitsune
Summary: Being Queen of the 3rd Street Saints is never an easy task, but when her sovereignty is being challenged and left with next to nothing of her kingdom. Lolita along with scorned allies, will have to remind her usurpers why she is the Queen of the Damned.





	Honor Thy Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Saints Row and their characters belong to Deep Silver. Aside from what my Boss looks like belongs to me everything else belongs to Deep Silver. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

###### You can try and take my crown

It was meant to be an easy heist. Get in, show force if anyone had the gall to play hero, collect and get out. Instead we are in a city hundreds of miles away from Stillwater. Johnny is dead and Shaundi and I were both pissed at Phillipe and the whole goddamn Syndicate. More so at ourselves for getting ahead and being too cocky. Nevertheless, they will learn why it wasn’t wise to taunt the “sociopathic” gang leader of the 3rd Street Saints. 

She tossed her parachute to the nearest dumpster. Shoving past the enclosing, strung out pedestrians from her and Shaundi. Weaving in out, and trying her hardest not to inhale whatever odor permeated the area. Her eyes darted among the signs that read: FEED BOSS, tossing a curious glance over to the former bohemian lieutenant, "Shaundi where are we?"

"Steelport," she replied, leading Lolita out of the shoddy red light district. "Think of Bangkok's abusive uncle."

"Ah, riight," Lolita drawled her response. After walking, a few blocks they managed to find a lone car, and carefully broke into it without setting off its alarm. Making quick work of the ignition, the car came to life and they carefully drove the area. "Know any place where we can crash at?"

"I keep in touch with my ex, Derrick," Shaundi informed Lolita. The Latina looked toward the reality star, as she waited on the traffic light. "Truth be told I don't know where he lives exactly since I was really high when I came here." Lolita arched an eyebrow at the statement. "During Spring break." The car lurched forward as Shaundi looked up the address and proceeded to guide her.

_“But we paid up for this month,” she snarled at the Stillwater’s finest. They chuckled at her, further infuriating her._

_“Someone else paid up more,” they taunted her. Lolita glared at them and immediately the temperature of the room lowered. Johnny smirked at the rise in the Boss’s killing intent. She shook the cell’s door, loosening up the hinges and locks and both officers wised up and quickly walked out of the area. ___

____

_"OH I am going to have a serious talk with Troy," she swore at the retreating forms of Stillwater's finest and rattled the cell’s now loose door.  
She kept pacing back and forth in the jail cell, growing with each pace. Shaundi was irritated at the turn of events, but more at the pacing she was doing. However, the reality star held her tongue, "What happened to us, Boss?" The Latina stopped her pacing to look at her confidant. ___

____

__

_"What do you mean, Johnny?" She inquired. ___

____

____

_"Birk was right, we traded our dicks for pussies," Johnny informed the Boss, who didn't say anything. "I mean bobble heads, T-shirts, comic books, hell an energy drink that taste like ass. The Saints used to mean more than this." ___

____

____

_Boss pouted, knowing that Johnny was right. "Yeah things change, we wanted to go...'legit'." She looked to her confidant. "I wanted all of your opinions before I made a decision. Unlike what Ju- my predecessor did, I like to consider everyone's thoughts before making a decision." She looked to both her lieutenants. "Everyone wanted to try something new, however, we are still the same Saints." ___

_"But is it really us, Boss," Johnny inquired. "Or is it about the money?" The trio looked up and noticed they were alone. ___

_"Oh Mr. Gat it's always about the money." ___

Lolita frowned at the memory and more when they arrived at Shaundi's Ex's apartment, once they finished circling the area several times to lose any tails, and got rid of their getaway car to jack a new vehicle to finally arrive at the dilapidated apartment. "Derrick said he isn't home but he will be," Shaundi informed the red headed Latina as they as ascended the stairs. "There should be some keys somewhere around here."

Shaundi looked around the door frame and managed to find it lodged within. Once inside, Lolita didn't hold her breath finding that the living space was just as ratty as the building that housed the unit. Wallpaper that was peeling, cracked ceiling and missing plaster, floor that speckled with ground in stains, and the odor of pot that permeated the unit. "Where's the first aid kit," Lolita inquired aloud as she searched the unit.

"Boss what are we gonna do?" Shaundi asked the capricious Saints leader. Lolita managed to find a kit in the kitchen and proceeded to clean her fingers of any lodge glass. The brunette didn't finch as bloodied pieces of glass were put onto the worn out table. "We should be getting revenge against Phillipe, we have to go back to Stillwater and bring in reinforcements." 

"Which we will, Shaundi," Lolita assured her. Her eyes didn't leave the task of bandaging her fingers, not bothered from the disinfectant. Once satisfied with her fingers disinfected and clean, she looked towards the vengeful reality star. "However, that's what Phillipe will be expecting us to do." She glared at the girl, subduing her vengeance. "More than likely he has someone spying on us, trying to find us, and will eliminate us when we are at our lowest and when we least expect it."

Shaundi was met with the infamous primal glare of the leader of the 3rd Street Saints. "And I refuse to give that Belgian what he wants." The brunette proceeded to bandage her fingers who was impassive throughout the whole ordeal. "Does this place have a phone by any chance?"

"Can't we use one of our own," Shaundi inquired as she finished up tying up bandages. "Because they won't know who is the person calling."

"True but they could be watching out for our numbers too, Shaundi," Boss informed the reality star. "After all the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you." The door rattled, disrupting their conversation and Lolita cocked her Shepherd and immediately the door opening revealing a lithe man in his twenties.

"Hey Shaundi," he greeted. "So, good for you to stop by and see me." He proceeded to embrace the surprised girl. "So, is this your Boss?"

"Yeah 'Boss' is fine," Lolita informed the stoner. "Anyway Derrick--"The man nodded--"We had a rough day today, can I use your phone?" Derrick handed her a cell phone while he proceeded to get caught up with Shaundi. Lolita quickly dialed a number.

"Derrick, you need more of a fix," answered a deep, masculine voice.

"Tobias," Lolita informed the dealer.

"Woah, Boss are you alright," there was a sound of items being shuffled around. "I heard about what happened to you guys."

"Tobias, that will be a story for another day," Lolita interjected. The line went quiet for the moment. She knew he wanted to press the issue. "Listen did Pierce make it back from Japan by any chance?"

"Yeah Boss he arrived right after you guys got busted," Tobias informed her. "Do you need him?"

"Yes, I need you to get in contact with him, but tell him to not use his personal phone, and to call this number for the time being," she instructed the Saints dealer. 

“Alright I’ll let Pierce know Boss,” Tobias assured the Saints leader.

“Listen I just need for you, Laura, Luz, and Sheng to focus on Saintscon,” she instructed. “Shaundi, Johnny, Pierce, and I have business to take care of.” The line was silent, Lolita was aware that she was giving away too much but trusted Tobias not to pry. 

“I gotcha Boss,” the line went dead. Lolita passed the phone back to Derrick.

“So now we wait for Pierce," Shaundi asked incredulously. Lolita fell onto the couch, today's events finally catching up to the Saints leader. "I get that we lost Johnny but to wait on Pierce."

"While I get, Pierce is like our mascot, he is useful and we need reinforcements," Lolita looked toward Shaundi and Derrick who was listening with rapt attention. "As I mentioned before Phillipe more than likely is anticipating that we found a way home, gonna go all out against him, with our reinforcements and what not." The Latina smirked, "Remember Shaundi the last time someone anticipated my moves ended up getting a bullet straight to his head and plummeting from high-rise corporate office."

"Right," the reality star admitted. She sat across from the Boss. Her gaze wandered over to her pondering form. Despite the Saints going legit, she is still the same unorthodox woman. 

A Feed Dogs song rang in the apartment and both woman looked toward Derrick, who shyly got his cellphone out. "Uh hey Tobias," he frowned realized it wasn't the Saints dealer. His gray eyes darted toward the predatorial glance of the Boss. "It's for you," handing his cell phone toward her.

"Pierce," Lolita inquired.

"Boss what the hell you could've waited for me until I got back to help you out in the robbery," the man whined. She rolled her eyes and felt an oncoming headache.

"Listen it could have gone better or worse either way Pierce, but I have no time to argue about this incident over the phone," she commanded her lieutenant. The line was silent, Lolita's eyes glanced over to see Shaundi was pensive at the use of her 'Boss' voice. "In any case I need for you and for you to grab some crew members to head over to Steelport"--"Steelport as in the Steelport, Pennsylvania?" He repeated incredulously. 

"Yes," she confirmed Pierce's concern. 

"Boss I heard from Rico and the others from Finance, is it true, are we broke?"

"Yeah, we are," she informed him. Her feline like, green eyes darted toward Shaundi who was agitated from listening in. "Listen this is all tied to the whole botched bank heist, I will say more when you get over here."

"Gotcha," Pierce let out a whistle. "They got their work cut out for them." There was ruffling on Pierce's line. "Listen we should be there in a few hours, Boss." The line went dead and Lolita tossed the phone back toward the buzzed stoner.

"So?" Lolita glanced up to Shaundi's concerned face.

"So, he will be arriving with some of our crew in a few hours," she informed her lieutenant. "In the meantime, I want us to get some new toys to help with our conquest." Lolita flashed her with a wide grin, and the reality star nodded understanding she had a plan. "Derrick our friends will be arriving here shortly you don't mind if we all crash here?" The stoner was unfazed by her question and nodded in agreement. "Super we got that settled." Just as the two was about to leave, "speaking of which know where we can get guns?"

****  
Lolita weave in and out through to traffic to arrive at a Friendly Fire. "I have only $150 on me." She turned to look toward Shaundi, "You?"  
$250," she answered curtly. Lolita gave a tsk.

"Not enough to buy heavier firepower but enough bullets a few grenades can help," she noted. Both girls casually walked into the store, thankful they were nondescript wearing some of Derricks baggy clothing on them to remain anonymous within Steelport. "Yeah I need a few cases for our Shepherd and toss a few grenades our way as well."

The clerk nodded tallying up their order, "That'll be $350." Shaundi gave her, her portion with Lolita putting in her part.  
"This is hardly enough to put up a fight," Shaundi criticized. Lolita glanced over to her lieutenant, silencing her.

They noticed a Morningstar member walking down the street. She escorted her back to their vehicle before she could answer. "I know that it won't be enough hence why I have an idea, but you aren't gonna like it." Lolita carefully drove, following the rules of the road which surprised the reality star. The Boss finally pulled over to the side, right before there was a bridge that had overhead signs reading: RESTRICTED ZONE. 

"Boss," Shaundi inquired, looking over toward the capricious Boss.

"Well, well," Lolita was sizing up the National Guard base.

"I get we are in dire need for firepower, but really to hit a military base," Shaundi all but screamed at her.

"I'm aware Shaundi it sounds daunting but," she looked towards her lieutenant. "But it's just as you said we need the firepower, but we won't hit it just yet." Lolita drove back over to the public road and drove away from the base, making it seem they were tourists who were lost.


End file.
